Drive Thru
by PurpleArmadillo
Summary: Oneshot. Murray had a tendency to take things literally. Sending him to the drive thru wasn't always a good idea.


This is just something silly I thought up. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **All rights belong to Sony, Sucker Punch, and Sanzaru Games.

* * *

Murray had a tendency to take things literally. Consider the drive thru, for example.

The team van crashed through the front doors of Burger King with an earsplitting squeal of tires. Glass shattered everywhere. Costumers screamed as they scattered out of harm's way. The rabbit behind the cash register jumped five feet into the air with a yelp, then ducked down behind the counter as the van barreled toward him.

Murray slammed the brakes at the last possible second. Sharply yanking the steering wheel around, the hippo expertly skidded to a stop right in front of the register. He rolled down the driver's window and casually leaned out as though nothing out of the ordinary had just happened.

"Hi, I'd like to order a Triple Whopper with extra –" Murray began.

"What the heck's wrong with you?!" the rabbit poked his head up and gaped at him over the counter.

"Uh, isn't it kind of obvious? I'm starving! I saw the 'Drive Thru Open' sign and figured I'd grab a bite to eat."

The cashier stared at him, at a loss for words. Another employee approached the counter from the kitchen area, and cautiously set down a tray piled high with food.

"Er," Murray scratched the back of his masked head as the stunned silence dragged on, "how 'bout I just take these?" He reached across, snatched three bags from the tray, and dropped some money onto the counter (after all, his gang only stole from criminals). "Right. I'm just gonna duck out the door. Thanks!"

Finally, the rabbit seemed to come to his senses. He blinked and shook his head, long ears flapping. "Now, wait just a second! You're that Cooper Gang hippo!" Nose twitching in agitation, he reached down out of sight. There was a faint 'click' of a hidden button being pressed, followed by the ringing of an alarm.

But Murray was already throwing the vehicle into reverse. He bashed one final chunk of the door down as he swung out of the building and into the parking lot. With the food safely in the passenger seat, he sped off into the night.

"Oh, c'mon!" The pink hippo threw his arms up as he got stuck in a large traffic jam several intersections later. Frowning, he tapped his fingertips on the steering wheel.

Three minutes went by. The cars in front of him crawled forward an inch. A loud growling from his stomach reminded him how hungry he was, and Murray reached over to open one of the bags. He popped a handful of French fries into his mouth.

"Mmm, warm greasy goodness!" He licked his fingers before leaning across to snatch some more. Then he started on his burger.

Five more minutes passed, and still the traffic was at a standstill.

"This is ridiculous. At this rate, the food'll be cold by the time I get there!" He honked the horn for good measure, which of course did nothing to improve the situation.

Suddenly, the wail of sirens filled the night. A glance into his rearview told him that four police cars were approaching from behind. Motorists were doing their best to let them squeeze through the massive maze of vehicles.

"Time for a shortcut." Checking his side mirrors, Murray hopped the curb and barreled down the sidewalk. "Yeah! That's more like it!" He flew down the Paris streets at breakneck speeds, still munching along the way while the police officers gave chase.

* * *

Sly and Bentley looked up from their seats on the couch as the door opened. Their rotund friend stepped over the threshold and into the Hideout, clutching three large grease-stained bags.

"Alright," Sly grinned and leapt to his feet. "I was about ready to eat the cushions. That smells great."

Bentley pulled a face. "And very unhealthy. I thought you were going to Subway? You know how fast food upsets my stomach, Murray."

"I was going to Subway," nodded the hippo, "but then I saw a sign for Burger King. But don't worry, pal; I got you a Caesar salad." He set the bags on the table and dug inside the first one. "I grabbed some ketchup too, and – Uh…Oops." Murray paused and frowned.

"What's the matter?" Sly raised a brow, exchanging a look with Bentley.

Their friend laughed sheepishly, turning the bags upside down and shaking them. They were empty. "Well, there was this traffic jam, and I was really hungry…"

* * *

**A/N:** Wow, okay, that was pretty random, haha. How'd I do? Did everything make sense? Hopefully I managed to make a few of you laugh! Anyway, I'm always looking to improve my writing so reviews are always appreciated.


End file.
